mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Purpleslug
purpleslug, the Earl of Ely AL QPC MBE PC was a sitting Liberal Democrat party lord peer in the House of Lords, and a British diplomat. He was the current Secretary of State for the Home Department, on behalf of HM Government, a Deputy Lord Speaker and elected to the position of Secretary-General of the United Nations (a meta role), where he represented no country. purpleslug was appointed as an Achievement Lord on the 7th of June 2016 as the first Earl of Ely; Lord Ely is now his subsidiary title. He has had a career at the United Nations, being the United Kingdom Ambassador to the United Nations. In October 2015 he was appointed to the Privy Council of the United Kingdom by virtue of being a Secretary of State in the United Kingdom - the appointment of being Secretary of State for Justice. purpleslug was elected Deputy Leader of the Liberal Democrats on the 17th of January, 2016. purpleslug was seen to be on the right-wing of his party, with broadly centrist social views and centre-right economic views. https://www.politicalcompass.org/yourpoliticalcompass?ec=5.13&soc=-0.72 He describes himself as a more conservative-liberal, albeit with a strong sense of social liberalism when it comes to issues such as marriage and secularism, and is a member of the Progressive Democrats, a grouping of centre-right liberals and progressive conservatives. This has led to controversy regarding whether he represents the Liberal Democrats well enough, as his views are perceived as being on the furthest right of his party's mainstream (by whom?). This was exacerbated by his brief defection to the Conservative Party over government-forming negotiations with the Green, Labour and Pirate parties which he initially deemed as unfavourable towards the Liberal Democrats at the time. In his spare time, purpleslug likes to construct paper aeroplanes out of documents. Career Secretary of State for Justice As Secretary of State for Justice, purpleslug wrote and submitted the Terrorism (Minor Modifications) Bill https://www.reddit.com/r/MHOC/comments/43dhey/lb018_terrorism_minor_modifications_bill_first/, a libertarian bill intended to relax laws on terrorism suspects and liberalise literature distribution laws. purpleslug commissioned an ongoing Committee on Federalisation, intended to write a Federalisation Bill. This panned out due to general disinterest from the rest of the Cabinet. Secretary of State for the Home Department purpleslug intended to continue work on the Federalisation Bill, as well as fulfil his Coalition's pledges. purpleslug has also re-submitted LB018 as LB025, with small changes to the text, regarding wording and punctuation, in order to ensure support. purpleslug worked with Lord Mansfield, the Secretary of State for Work and Pensions, regarding "Economic Citizenship", whereby people can become citizens of the United Kingdom by investing money into projects in the nation. purpleslug has submitted LB032, the Police Body Cameras Bill. This Bill, if passed, will make the use of body cameras mandatory. He is currently working on penal reform, specifically regarding the use of mobile phones in prisons. Lord Speaker purpleslug was elected as the 3rd Lord Speaker and intends to make reforms as to the composition of the House, and how appointments are carried out. He has planned an Achievement Lord review for the 7th of July and a Party Lord review for the 14th of July. Styles Category:Liberal Democrats Category:Liberal Democrat Lords Category:Lords Category:Users